


Bonded Through Adversity

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: This was a secret santa gift in the Servamp fandom; hosted by kairei-chan! <3 This was a gift for mikoe24 on tumblr. A hint of Misono through the years.





	

There was always the story of servamps in their family history; there were always servamps in the household. The Alicein family, stretching back hundreds upon hundreds of years, always kept a few of the servamps close to them. All of Love, the servamp of Lust, had pledged his loyalty to an ancient ancestor, a promise that was never broken. In return, the servamp would always have a home, a name and a gift to give them power and strength and purpose.

 

Misono always knew that he would gain a servamp once he was of an age to protect it, but he was younger than he thought he would be when Mikuni left with the servamp of Envy and left the servamp of Lust all alone. Misono had thought that he had to have been lonely, even for an immortal vampire.

 

_They're brothers,_ Mikuni had whispered to him, both of them curled up together in bed, Mikuni a protective force them, watching over him and making sure that no one came near him. _They've always stayed near each other—Lust looks after Envy, just like I look after you._ He laughed and hugged Misono closer and Misono just wrinkled his nose. _I don’t think that Lust wants to leave Envy and if you take care of Lust, we can work together._

 

Misono had just scowled up at him. _I'm going to be the one protecting other people_. His conviction had never wavered, his resolve had only grown stronger when Mikuni had left and Misono was left alone in an empty, echoing household, full of servants that obeyed the word of his oft-absent father. It was why he had found Lust, alone and sad in the snow and gave him his name and gift and bound _Snow Lily_ to one Alicein Misono. He couldn't fulfill his promise until he was given the strength to do so.

 

He never got the opportunity to work with Mikuni and Envy and Lily all together, because Mikuni was gone to C3, an organization almost as old as the Servamps themselves. When Lily had heard the name, he had been silent for days, old memories darkening his eyes. When Misono had questioned why they couldn't go to C3 as well, Lily had just laughed softly, staring off into the distance. He only said one thing.

 

_My family would never forgive me._

 

He never talked about Envy betraying the family, just as Misono pretended that he never had a brother named Mikuni that did the same. Instead, he pushed away thoughts and memories of Mikuni and worked to learn about Lily.

 

Lily, who was happy to have this name; instead of being All of Love or Lust. _We like our nicknames; it gives us something to live for, someone to live for._ He had teased Misono about being sentimental and cute about the name, but it was clear that the name meant something to him. Misono had the idea that some of the names given to "Lust" beforehand hadn't been so gentle as the childish name that Misono had gifted him.

 

Misono just knew that the sad look started to fade after all, when Misono never left Lily alone. Lily was a servant of the family, but never had the servants of the Alicein family been treated as lesser or disposable. They were the only family that Misono knew and he was determined that Lily be part of the family.

 

~

 

He learned more about the subclass from Lily and other types of vampires. It wasn't hard to – Lily had a penchant for finding lost, dying children and scooping them up to be saved. Those that were abandoned and Misono was just grateful that he was Lily's Eve, rather than one of the lost children that swamped the playroom of their home.

 

_Not that I'd be one of those big-eyed children that swarmed around Lily. Not with that pervert being as he is with his stripping and teasing and whatnot. At least he doesn't do that with the kids. He's all soft and sweet with them._ Misono never said it out loud, but Lily's laughs and sly looks let him know that his aloof before was nothing of the sort, especially when the children looked up to him as much as they did Lily.

 

Even if he was just the Eve of their Servamp, he was just as important. Misono was determined that these children would be the first step in his road to protecting others.

 

Even if the kids could easily toss him across the room with their exuberant tackles or crack a rib with a hug. They were still children.

 

Misono wanted to learn more about the servamps as well and not just what his family would tell him. He knew that Lily was the one that made the promise to watch over his family for all eternity and wondered what sort of person his ancestor had been to earn such devotion. He knew there had to be more than just Lily and Envy that were Servamps as well, especially after Lily alluded to his 'family'. It was best to be prepared in case anyone showed up and well—if he could get back a brother of Lily's so that his Servamp wouldn't look so sad, then, that was just a bonus.

 

It was how he learned that Lily was the youngest of all of the Servamps and all of them had the theme of sin running through their names. Lily wasn't sure where any of them really were on hand; he spoke to some of them through a website, but he said that some of them had fallen off the radar. No one knew where his oldest brother was, the servamp of Sloth.

 

_The oldest and most powerful… if he doesn't have an Eve yet, I can have him by my side! If he's as lazy as Lily says he is, I can promise him anything if he just stays in the household forever and lends his strength._ With more servamps, he could do anything at all.

 

Lily touched upon his other siblings; Envy he knew of, but he also had several older brothers and a sister. One Lily was firm about in his warnings, eyes dark and serious and unlike Lily's light-hearted, playful attitude that always accompanied his stories.

 

_I know you want to collect us, Misono…_ there was that light laugh, for only a moment. _But we are not trinkets to be put on shelves and not all of my siblings are as easy going as I am. If my brother Greed ever shows up, avoid him at all costs. He is … he is more of what you would think vampires from those silly children's stories are like. He will kill you before you have a chance to avoid it._

_Even if he became my Servamp?_

_Especially if you were to be his Eve. Aren't I enough for you?_ The teasing was back and Misono slapped and him and rolled his eyes and pushed the warning to the back of his head. It wasn't likely that any others would show up any time soon and there were more important things to worry about at the present time.

 

~

 

Misono knew that he wasn't strong and he wanted to be. The fact that his lead was a _chair_ wasn't lost on him, but at least it was something that made him look cool while he practiced getting stronger with Lily. Even if Lily's form was a _butterfly, out of all the things…_ he was incredibly strong and as the days and weeks and years went by, Misono gained strength from him. They were partners and Misono was going to use every dram of energy that Lily leant him.

 

Even if it was easier to just use his power as a whole, to use Misono's frailness as bait as they trapped their enemies between them. The first subclass they 'killed' was a shock; but it wasn't the first one that Misono saw. Even immortals grew tired of their lives and more than one of the household subclass had slipped outside into the sun and faded away to dust.

 

Misono never looked at Lily's face after the first time. It wasn’t the pain of losing someone who made the choice; it was longing for a choice forever out of his reach. He knew that Lily was alive for a long time; he knew that the sunlight wouldn't turn Lily to dust and the more he got hurt, the more energized he seemed. It was only when Misono got hurt, did he react—both with anger and a stumbling to his step.

 

_Our Eves reflect us and we reflect our Eves. Don't try and do so much, Misono. It's fine—I can be strong enough for the both of us while you use your brains._  

 

It was Misono's idea to trap people between them; using strategies from chess. He was able to fool them and take down some of the nastier troublemakers. All Lily needed was a drop of blood to pull the chain between them and lock them in. Lily was graceful and deadly with the scythe he used as a weapon and it made Misono proud that he had such a strong partner by his side.

 

It didn't stop him from wanting more, but for right now—it was obvious he and Lily were a good pair. Lily was crafty on his own and Misono had a host of books that he read and researched to use every weakness and strength to their advantage.

 

He felt like he was the only one fighting. Envy was still with Mikuni doing-who-knew-what with C3, but at least there weren't _more_ problems on that end. Lily said that he knew Pride was somewhere around and he was halfway certain of Sloth, but it wasn’t until Shirota Mahiru nearly tangled with something older and darker than the subclass they had been hunting, that he realized all his practice with Lily wasn't enough.

 

Mahiru, who was bound to Sloth and had not the faintest idea of what it meant, who didn't know anything about servamps. Who tried and failed and tried again and still did what he could to save the people around him. Misono wouldn't admit that he saw a lot in Mahiru that he wanted to show for himself, if he only had the strength to do it.

 

_Maybe it isn't so much finding the strength to gather to myself; but the strength that I need to gather to support me…_ Misono hadn't entertained that thought since Mikuni had left the family, left him—left their plans in the dust.

 

For the first time… he had a _friend_. He would help Mahiru and make sure that he understood what it was to have a servamp, the price that was ultimately going to be paid for being chained to an immortal creature.

 


End file.
